A Wedding of Sorts
by your1destiny
Summary: Hermione Granger is about to be married, and yet she isn't sure that this will be the greatest day of her life as of yet. While reminiscing, she begins to doubt her choices. But is it too late to fix her mistakes? ONESHOT, EWE, DRAMIONE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the characters or any of the original materials. I only came up with the plot idea for this fic.**

 **AN: Please review and let me know of any continuity errors, grammar errors, how much you hate/love any part of this fic! Thank you!**

April 2000

Hermione Granger stood before the mirror, gazing at herself. She was wearing a very old and gaudy looking wedding dress, covered in an excessive amount of lace and beading that seemed to be randomly attached to the dress. While it was still in wonderful shape, it had a slightly musty smell. She hadn't been a fan of this wedding dress from the moment she first saw it, but it was her future mother-in-law's and it was basically impossible to say no to that woman. Hermione wondered if that was how she had gotten herself into this situation. She was about to marry a man whom she saw as no more than a close friend, perhaps even like a brother. Too many expectations and the fear of letting down people that she loved was the drive towards most of her decisions in this relationship.

She sighed and turned away from the mirror, no longer able to look at herself. What had happened to the strong and independent Hermione Jean Granger? She knew that the man who stood at the altar at this very moment would do his best to make her happy, and anyone would be lucky to be marrying him. So why was she feeling like she was just settling for something, rather than winning a prize? He had always tried to be empathetic, even if he didn't quite understand the motives behind her actions.

* * *

 _August 1998_

 _"_ _Did you see that we got letters in the mail from Headmistress McGonagall? We're invited to take our seventh year at Hogwarts, so that we can take our N.E.W.T.s," Hermione said, excitedly clutching the letter in her hand._

 _"_ _Yeah, but I don't think Harry and I will be going. The head of the Auror Program has told us we don't need to take the exams. He's letting us skip a lot of the training, said we had more experience than some of the oldest members of the team. You know, he said you could be part of it, too. Why don't you just join us?" Ronald Weasley said, his head cocked to the side in interest._

 _"_ _I've done enough Dark Wizard catching to last a lifetime, Ron. I want to do something else. I don't know what, but I know that I need to start by finishing my schooling. Then we'll see what other kinds of training programs are out there for me," Hermione said, giving Ron a small smile._

 _"_ _I'm sure that any program would take you, even with out you finishing at Hogwarts. Is there some other reason you want to go to Hogwarts? Is it because of me, of what happened between us?" He asked, his tone sounding slightly embarrassed and panicked._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he would think it was because of him. He really needed a self-confidence boost. "Of course not, Ron. We both decided we'd be better off as friends, for now anyways. I_ ** _want_** _to finish my schooling. Don't you remember how important it was to me growing up? Not only will I be able to do that, but you and I can figure out exactly what we want without worrying about each other."_

 _Ron nodded his head, a small frown on his face. "I guess that makes sense. I still don't entirely understand, but if it's what you want then…" he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. "Go for it."_

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Hermione out of her reverie. The door opened and in walked Ginny Weasley. The expression on her face was full of sympathy, and Hermione could also see traces of curiosity.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Gin. I really don't. I feel like I don't know anything at all anymore," Hermione replied, biting her manicured thumb nail.

Ginny chuckled. "Stop the presses. Hermione Granger doesn't know."

Hermione gave Ginny an exasperated look as she began pacing the length of the small room.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Ginny asked, her eyes following Hermione's movements.

"I don't have to do what? Walk down to that altar and say 'I do?' It's a little late for that advice, Gin!" Hermione paused. "And why wouldn't I? I love your brother."

"How is it too late, Hermione? Because everything has been paid for? It's not like it cost much. Everyone was practically throwing decorations and cake samples at you just because of who you both are. Yes, you love Ron, but you and I both know that it's not _that_ kind of love. You have _that_ kind of love reserved for someone else," Ginny smirked.

Hermione shot daggers at Ginny. "Yes, and you and I both _also_ know that it's unrequited. It would be impossible for it to be reciprocated. You _know_ that."

"Do I though? Do _you_ know that? We never found out who the girl was, he never told us. You never asked."

* * *

 _April 1999_

 _Hermione Granger sat at an empty table in the back of the library. She was currently studying the effects of different ingredients found in Polyjuice Potion. Using some of these ingredients, she hoped to concoct a potion that could be taken to rid the drinker of their Dark Mark. Not that she knew many people that would want to. She currently only knew of one._

 _"_ _Granger, you've been studying for the N.E.W.T.s since September and you're weeks ahead on homework. What could you_ ** _possibly_** _be studying right now?" Came a snarky voice down towards the end of the aisle. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy sauntering towards her, a smile on his face._

* * *

 _September 1999_

 _When boarding the Hogwarts Express last September, Hermione and Ginny had happened across Draco Malfoy sitting in their usual compartment. Assuming he wanted to pick a fight and not being one to back down from a challenge, Hermione Granger walked in and sat down across from him. He immediately threw his hands up in surrender, saying he had nowhere else to sit. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her._

 _"_ _What's this?" Hermione had asked, slightly seething at his nonchalance and not taking her eyes off of him._

 _He had still said nothing, but glanced between her and the parchment in her hand. He silently implored her to look at the parchment. Warily, she unrolled the paper and gave him a bewildered look upon seeing what was written on it._

 _"_ _You've created a list of every slight you ever committed towards me?" She asked in astonishment._

 _"_ _I doubt it's all of them. I don't think I could ever remember every single time I said something out of line towards you, Granger. But I'd like to think of that as a good start. A good place to start towards asking forgiveness." He had looked away from her then, the tiniest amount of pink tinging his cheeks._

 _Once Hermione had found that he was genuine and not trying to gain anything, except perhaps a friend, they were practically inseparable. Although many of her other friends were still a little wary of Draco, Ginny was quick to defend Hermione's logic and her ability to make the best decisions for herself. With the three of them constantly together, they could hear people calling them the 'Contrary Trio,' because if Hermione Granger could forgive and befriend Draco Malfoy then anything was possible._

* * *

 _April 1999 (continued)_

 _Hermione returned Draco's smile, discreetly hiding her notes and closing the books she had open across the table. "Oh, I'm just rereading about the effects of Polyjuice Potions. I needed to refresh my mind."_

 _Draco rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say you brewed it in second year? I doubt you need to be reminded when you were making such an advanced potion at age twelve, Hermione." Hermione's heart fluttered when he said her name. That didn't happen too often. "And when are you going to tell me the story of_ ** _why_** _exactly you were brewing it in the first place?"_

 _Hermione blushed, recalling her disastrous attempt at using the potion. She chuckled. "Maybe one day," she smirked._

 _Draco shook his head in amusement. "I'll hold you to it." He frowned a little bit. "Anyways, I need to talk to you. And Weaslette. Do you know where she is?"_

 _"_ _She's supposed to be meeting me here any time now." She paused, looking past Draco. "Oh, there she is."_

 _Draco turned and they watched as Ginny Weasley hurried down the aisle of the library towards them. "'Mione, tell me why again you decided to pick the table in the_ ** _very_** _back of the library to study at all the time?"_

 _Hermione smirked at her, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You're both asking a lot of questions today. Haven't you learned to trust me yet?" She bat her eyelashes jokingly, and then burst with laughter._

 _Ginny shot Hermione a glare, but then smiled and rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging around Draco too much. You're starting to get snarky."_

 _"_ _I prefer to call it wit, and she had plenty of that before I began spending any time in her presence." Draco drawled dramatically._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "Anyways, you're here just in time, Gin. Draco says he has something he needs to tell us," Hermione said as Ginny and Draco both took a seat at her table._

 _"_ _So, what's going on, Drake? Decided that your life is much better suited as a ferret and want us to help you make the transfiguration permanent?" Ginny asked, smiling mischievously._

 _"_ _You know I hate you calling me that, Weaslette. And no, I do not fancy the idea of being a weasel for the rest of my life. Having you around is enough of a reminder." Draco took a deep breath, becoming serious._

 _Hermione frowned, putting her hand on Draco's in comfort. She didn't miss Ginny's cheeky smirk, and mentally noted to be cross with her later. "What's wrong, Draco?"_

 _Draco stared down at the table, blankly. A look of pain crossed his face for a moment, before he put his guard back up. "Nothing's wrong, per say. There's just one thing that I haven't told you yet, and I think it's time to. I-" He cleared his throat. "I am a Veela." He hesitated. "Well, not a full Veela, obviously. I'm really only a quarter."_

 _Their little corner was met with silence. Hermione looked confused, and Ginny seemed more like she thought it made a lot of sense. Draco swallowed visibly._

 _"_ _Say something." Draco paused. Then he began speaking quickly. "I know. I should have told you already. But I couldn't. I had to be sure I could trust you. Not that either of you might do anything about it, but-"_

 _"_ _Draco, stop. Of course it's understandable why you hadn't told us yet. But, more importantly, you need to tell us what qualities of a Veela you inherited," Hermione interrupted. She braced herself for what he might say, trying to prepare for the best—or the worst._

 _"_ _Do you have a-" Ginny began to ask, but Draco cut her off._

 _"_ _A mate? Yes, I do. And I've already found her, so no need to worry your bushy little head over it, Granger," he looked at Hermione, and smirked. "I could almost immediately see the plans forming in your brain to help me find her."_

 _Hermione blushed lightly. "Well, won't you die if you don't find your mate? I wouldn't want that to happen!" She said defensively, trying to turn the attention away from her and her reddening cheeks. "Anyways, you said you already found her?"_

 _Draco cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Er—yes. I have."_

 _Hermione deflated almost instantly, but tried her best to hide it. "That's great news, Draco!" She paused. "Well, I better go. I left some other materials in my room." She picked up her things and left the table before anyone could say anything else to her._

* * *

Ginny sighed. "Okay, Hermione. Go through with this. Ron will be happy for now, but once you stop pretending that this is what you want, it will only ruin your marriage. It could break him, and it will definitely break you." She stared at Hermione for a minute. "You should go to him. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't." With that, Ginny Weasley took her leave.

Hermione inhaled shakily. Ginny had a point, but what were the odds that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were destined to be together? Very slim, if you asked her, seeing as there were plenty of women in the world that could be his mate. _Besides,_ Hermione thought, _nothing ever happened between us anyways. I'm just madly in love with the man._ She recalled the exact moment she realized she had fallen for him.

* * *

 _February 1999_

 _It was the Saturday before Valentine's Day, and almost every eligible student was in Hogsmeade either buying gifts or going on a date. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were sitting in The Three Broomsticks, each sipping on a butterbeer. They were making meaningless conversation while quietly snickering at all the lovesick couples around them. After a while, Ginny suddenly shot up straight in her seat._

 _"_ _Oh! I've got to go! I'm late to meet Harry! He's coming to Hogsmeade today!" She stood up, downing the last of her drink. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I'll see you later!" Ginny rushed out the door, heading wherever she was supposed to meet Harry._

 _Hermione and Draco laughed at their friend's antics and then continued their idle chitchat. As the sun set further and further from the sky, students began to leave The Three Broomsticks and head back towards the school. Hermione and Draco decided to follow suit. As they were nearing the limit of the town, a screeching voice spoke behind them._

 _"_ _So it's true. My Drakie has really sullied himself to the lesser class of society," the woman sneered._

 _Hermione and Draco turned around, coming face-to-face with Pansy Parkinson. Behind her, they could see Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott running to catch up to them. Pansy had not returned for her final year, and had not seemed to learn anything from the war they had all just fought. Blaise and Theo, on the other hand, had come back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. They could often be found near Hermione, Draco, and Ginny as well. Blaise got along quite well with Ginny in particular, and had jokingly said he would "steal her away from Potter one of these days."_

 _Draco gave her a look of disgust. "Parkinson, that statement was full of fallacies. First off: I'm not yours, I have never been yours, and I will never_ ** _be_** _yours. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that for you to believe it." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Second, don't call me that. What you think of as an endearing nickname actually makes me want to vomit every time I hear it. Third, and this is the most important one so listen closely, the only presence I'm currently being sullied by is yours."_

 _Theo gave a low whistle, and Blaise whispered, "Oh, shit," under his breath. They moved around Parkinson to stand on either side of Draco and Hermione. Hermione had one hand gripped firmly on her wand. She didn't think Pansy would pull her wand on Draco, but she might pull it on her. She also was at a loss for words. She wanted to help, but she knew that this was Draco's fight._

 _Pansy snorted ungracefully. "Oh, come on, Draco. You can't be serious. This has to be some sort of trick. Please tell me that you're just cozying up to the Mudblood to fix your family's status." She put one hand on her hip, and looked at him as if she had figured out his secret. She turned towards Hermione. "Of course he's using you, you know. Why wouldn't he? He would never actually_ ** _willingly_** _associate with a Mudblood and a known blood traitor. You're both just dirt that he wouldn't even touch with his own shoes," she smirked._

 _Draco's teeth were clenched tightly, and Hermione could barely hear the low growl in his throat. She suspected that had his mouth been open, he would have been roaring like a lion. She internally laughed at that idea. Had they subtly converted him to the ways of the Gryffindors? She couldn't think anymore on this thought because Draco began to speak once again._

 _"_ _Come off it, Parkinson. You cannot tell me that you don't realize that she is above you in almost every way possible. She is smarter than you. She is a better person than you. She has a higher social standing." Pansy tried to protest. "Don't deny it. She has more than_ ** _earned_** _that status ten times over by being the person that she is. She is much prettier than you." Hermione blushed, trying to hide her face. Draco didn't seem to notice, but Blaise saw her and smirked knowingly. "The only thing she_ ** _might_** _not have is a bigger Gringotts vault. But I wouldn't doubt that she does, seeing as the Wizarding World is so grateful to the Golden Trio they're practically throwing money at them. Your argument is invalid." Draco finished, beginning to turn around and continue the trek to Hogwarts._

 _Pansy moved forward and grabbed his arm. "So you really think all those things about her? Well, you forgot one major point, Draco. Her blood."_

 _Draco turned around again. "No, I didn't. It's just inconsequential. Do you really believe that her blood has a muddy hue? Because it doesn't. It bleeds as red as mine. The ridiculous rules and standards of the Pureblood Society are obsolete. I don't know if you noticed, Pansy, but an entire war was just fought almost entirely over those ideals. Reality check: the Purebloods lost. Stop conforming to the old ways, and come into the twenty-first century with everyone else." Draco paused, and then softened a little. "Besides, haven't you noticed that the only way to keep it pure within the Sacred Twenty-Eight is to marry some cousin of yours? Do you really want to do something like that, Pans?"_

* * *

Hermione had known at that moment that she was in love with the man standing next to her, defending her to one of his former friends. Hearing his words showed her just how far he had come from the boy who tormented her in their younger years. He had become someone who cared not about blood or money or status, but someone who was instead choosing to go against everything he had been taught as he grew up, to care about the contents of a person.

Someone knocked on her door, and she told them to come in. A second later, the door opened and her father walked in. He beamed when he saw her.

"Almost ready, love?" He asked her.

Hermione sighed and walked towards him. "Yes, dad. Let's go."

He frowned for a second at her tone. "You know, Hermione, Ron is a good fellow. And he's an even luckier fellow to have you and Harry in his life. I know that they will always love you, no matter what. And I know that you're smart enough not to make a life-changing decision for anyone but yourself."

* * *

 _December 1999_

 _"'_ _Mione, we've been dating for six months now, and we've known each other since we were eleven. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Ronald Weasley was kneeling before her at the extravagant restaurant he had taken her to._

 _Hermione was shocked. They might have known each other since they were eleven, but she felt like she barely knew him still. She loved him too, but not like she loved— no, she couldn't think about him. He was out of her reach, not that he had ever really been within her reach at all. She realized that she_ ** _did_** _love Ron a lot, and she couldn't compare being in love with someone and just loving another person. She was in love with Ronald Weasley, and loved Draco Malfoy. Right?_

 _She smiled at Ron. "Yes. Of course I will marry you, Ron."_

* * *

Hermione took her father's arm, not replying to him. They left her dressing room, and they made the slow walk up the aisle. She felt everyone's eyes on her. She had been nervous before, but it had multiplied ten times over now that they were all staring at her. She felt as if they could all see into her very soul, and that they knew the truth. She could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes, and silently prayed for them to stop.

When they reached the altar, Hermione's father put her hand in Ron's and then went to sit next to his wife. Ron smiled at her, and cocked his head to the side. Hermione moved to walk up the steps to stand in front of the minister, but Ron held his position and turned her towards him. He clasped both of her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione, you might be fooling everyone else, but you're not fooling me," he whispered to her.

"What are you talking about, Ronald? What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm talking about how you're about to make the worst decision in your entire life," he said, smiling sadly at her.

"Ron, I'm about to marry **you**. How could that be the worst decision in my life?"

He looked at her in exasperation. "Don't start that with me, 'Mione. We both know you're smarter than that. I love you, and I know that you love me. But this isn't what you actually want. You don't _actually_ want to get married this young, no matter what you tell everyone else. Not to mention, I know that there's someone else you're in love with." Hermione's tears started flowing freely as her world came crashing down around her. "I just wish you had told me, 'Mione." He paused. "But I have a confession, too. It's the same for me. I've met someone as well. Not till after I had proposed to you, though. I thought it was nothing, but I kept running into her. I'm not even sure if it means anything. I promised to love you forever when I proposed, though, and I would never go back on that promise. So we have two options right now, and I will follow your lead no matter your choice. We can either walk up these steps and say 'I do;' we'll be with each other, we'll be safe. Or, we can walk away now, vowing to explore the unknown and take the risks we never thought we would even see."

Hermione sniffed as she tried to wipe her tears away carefully. Returning her hands into his, she squeezed gently. "Thank you, Ron. I really do love you, so very much." Her voice had a tone of finality to it.

She glanced out towards the crowd of friends and family members. They all looked expectantly up at them. They didn't know what was going on. Some were waiting patiently, but most of the guests seemed to be getting restless. She saw Harry and Ginny, and her parents, all giving her encouraging smiles. Moving her sights towards the back of the room, she saw a flash of long, blond hair exit the room. She inhaled sharply, and moved to follow the person. She paused before she could even take a step and looked back towards Ron.

He smiled at her. "Go. I'll take care of everything here. I love you, 'Mione." He hugged her tightly before giving her a light shove in the direction of the exit.

She picked up the skirt of the billowing wedding dress and began running. She could barely hear Ron explaining to the guests that there would be no wedding today before she was out the door. She rounded the corner and almost ran directly into Narcissa Malfoy. She was slightly disappointed to see that it was the Malfoy matron, but still pleased to see one of the Malfoy's nonetheless.

"Narcissa. Please, tell me. Where is Draco?" Hermione asked, almost pleading.

Narcissa pursed her lips, but they were upturned slightly. "You'll find him in his office, dear. He's been trying to distract himself all day." She gave Hermione a look that she couldn't decipher.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. _Trying to distract himself?_ She thought. _Distract himself from what?_ Hermione nodded at Narcissa. "Thank you. I have to go. I'm sorry." She began to move quickly towards the fireplace. As she picked up a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, she heard Narcissa say quietly, "Nothing to be sorry for, dear."

Before she could be distracted any more, she threw down the powder and called out, "Malfoy Enterprises!"

She coughed as she stepped out of the elegant fireplace in the lobby of Malfoy Enterprises. Glancing quickly down at her dress she saw that it was covered in soot. _Sorry, Molly._ She thought. _I'll get this cleaned up, I promise._ She looked up and saw that the receptionist was giving her a wide-eyed look, completely in shock. Hermione gave the girl a nervous smile and a shrug, before she bolted past her down the hallway.

Knowing Draco's office would be near the end of the hallway, she walked as quickly as she could without giving her presence away. At the end of the hallway was a door with a golden, engraved plate across it. _Draco Malfoy, CEO_. Hermione put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. She twisted the doorknob, stepped into the office, and—

She froze.

Hermione was silent as she took in the carnage before her. There were papers and books strewn all over the room. It looked as if a lamp had been thrown against the wall, and pieces of glass were on the floor. The bookshelves were empty, and one was tilted against the other. In the middle of the room, behind his desk, sat Draco Malfoy with his head in his hands. His hair just long enough to shield her from his view without lifting his head.

"I've told you, Lacey, I am in no state to take any—" Draco stopped as he looked up.

Hermione inhaled a quiet, sharp breath as his grey eyes locked on hers. Confusion splashed across his face before turning back into a guarded look. "Hermione? What— What are you doing here? What happened?" Taking in her dirtied dress and reddened eyes, Draco stood up suddenly. "Is everything alright?" He moved from behind his desk and crossed the room to her, his documents and files crunching under his feet.

"Draco, I- I need to know. Who is it?" Hermione knew she didn't need to elaborate. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

She saw Draco swallow hard. He locked eyes with her again. "You. Always you," he said, his gaze never wavering.

Hermione let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. It would ruin you, being tied to me forever; it would. I bullied you relentlessly in school. I was marked as a Death Eater, no matter how lousy of one I was. My name carries the burden of being linked to blood supremacy." He looked down finally, nodding his head. "Being friends with you is one thing, but more? I could never condemn you to a fate such as that. And then you were with the Weasel again. I wasn't about to stop you from having a happiness without those dark blemishes." Draco gulped, keeping his eyes on the ground.

He jerked his head up when he heard Hermione's sudden hysterical laughter. He gave her a confused look, and she reigned herself in long enough to speak. "You're an idiot. I'm an idiot. Both of us."

That was all she could say before she burst into laughter again. Seeing as this didn't explain much, Draco waited once more for her to speak again. Once Hermione had finished laughing, she took a few deep breaths. She looked at Draco and grinned, feeling the happiest she had been in a long time.

"You never told me that I was your mate, so I assumed that I wasn't. I tried to move on, and I thought that I was in love with Ron. Obviously it was a more platonic love, and I've also just found out that he feels the same way. I've been in love with someone else this whole time."

"Who?"

"You, Draco. Always you."


End file.
